1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to an x-ray apparatus of the type having a mounting member, an x-ray source arranged at the mounting member and an x-ray detector arranged at the mounting member, wherein the x-ray source must be exactly adjusted relative to the x-ray detector within an overall tolerance for a proper operation of the x-ray apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
X-ray arrangements of the above general type are disclosed, for example, by U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,020,089 and 5,473,657 and 4,187,429 and in Patent Abstracts of Japan, 1991, JP 3-46 797 A. After mounting the individual components, an adjustment of the x-ray source and the x-ray detector relative to one another, by a displacement of these components relative to one another, is required. The adjustment can thereby ensue manually or automatically.
Such an adjustment is time-consuming and expensive and also is complicated. Moreover, the adjustment can only be undertaken by qualified personnel. There is also the possibility of radiation exposure to the personnel.